


Merry Guiltmas

by celine_cooperjones



Series: Northside Diaries [3]
Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, Fluff and Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:14:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21892735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celine_cooperjones/pseuds/celine_cooperjones
Summary: Alice and Hal go home for the holidays, but when she has enough of Hal’s mom constantly criticizing her, Alice seeks comfort in a bar and a handsome man from her past.
Relationships: Alice Cooper & FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/FP Jones II, Alice Cooper/Hal Cooper
Series: Northside Diaries [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573618
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	Merry Guiltmas

"Mommy are we there yet?" Her 6 year old asks from the backseat for what seems like the millionth time. 

"You already asked her that like five minutes ago, dummy." Polly states, annoyed with her sister. 

"Don't call your sister names." Alice warns the 7 year old. 

"I'm excited." Betty says quietly. 

"We'll be there soon, baby. About ten more minutes." The ride to Midvale is a long one, one that's never very fun with two excited little girls who love to bicker. 

"Can we listen to Christmas songs? Polly and I won't fight over which one this time, I promise!" 

She had turned off the CD over an hour ago when the girls kept fighting over which song they wanted. She almost hopes the girls fight again because she's not sure she can handle any more Bing Crosby. 

"You can each pick a song, who wants to go first?" Alice asks. "Decide nicely!" 

"You can pick Polly." 

"No you can pick, I picked the last song before mommy shut it off." 

"Ok!" Betty chirps. "Mommy can you play the one with the big word?" 

"Sure, baby." She flicks through the songs until she lands on Mele Kalikimaka, smiling at the excited squeal her daughter lets out. 

"Oh Gertie wanted to know if we had any of the girls' baby clothes still?" 

"Yeah they're up in the attic. Why? Does she want them?" 

"Yeah, she thought it'd be nice to have some hand me downs, definitely a good bargain." 

Alice rolls her eyes. "Shocked she wants any of them after the big stink she and your mom would make about the girls' outfits whenever we would visit." 

"They were just joking around, honey." 

"Your mother told me Polly was dressed like she should be an extra in Annie." Alice reminds him. "She was five months old!" 

"Well to be fair, the outfit was a tad ratty." 

"You're the one who dressed her!" 

He chooses to ignore her statement. "It was seven years ago, Alice." 

"Yeah well your mom and sister are always judging my parenting. I'm not giving her anything, she'd probably just turn them into spit up rags anyhow." 

He sighs loudly. "Fine, Alice, we don't have to give her, my only sister, anything. I just thought I'd ask." 

"Any chance your mother and sister won't be home this weekend?" 

"During the holidays? No, I'm pretty positive they'll be home." He turns to her. "Please be civil." 

"I always am, they just-" 

"Mommy?" Polly catches her attention. 

"What is it, honey?" 

"Can you play Jingle Bells?" 

Alice nods and flips to the requested song, flashing her daughter a smile after doing so. 

"You were saying?" Hal urges. 

"I'm always civil, they just get on my nerves. They pick apart everything about me, from my hair to my clothes to the way I raise my children, it's ridiculous. And you never stick up for me either." 

"I do so!" 

"No you don't. Our wedding? Your mother told me my dress was ugly twenty minutes before I was supposed to walk out, when I told you, you didn't say a thing to her." 

"Why must you always trudge up old memories? You do this every year." 

"Because I'm sick and tired of your family belittling me and making me feel like I'm not good enough for you. We've been married for eight years and I've given them two grandchildren, you'd think they'd learn to like me by now." 

He ignores her comments, turning up the music and effectively ending the conversation. She rolls her eyes at him and looks out the window, starting up a game of "I Spy" with Betty. 

"We're here, girls." Hal announces, earning happy cheers from their daughters. They unbuckle quickly and hop out of the vehicle, all too excited to see their grandparents. 

"Can we go inside?" Polly asks. 

Alice nods. "Sure, baby." 

The girls run up to the door and Alice watches them with a smile, they really are her pride and joy. Hal hands her her suitcase from the trunk, passing over Betty's afterwards. 

"Please drop your attitude before we get inside, I'm not in the mood to deal with more childish fights. Listening to the girls bicker they whole way here was bad enough." He passes by her, walking towards the front door, and she flips him off. She closes the trunk and follows him up the driveway, all too tempted to get in the car and drive back home. 

"Harold! Merry Christmas, sweetheart. You're looking even more handsome than the last time we saw you." Alice holds back an eye roll as Hal's mother dotes on him. 

Evelyn's eyes land on her and she scowls. "Alice. You're late." 

"We're all late, Evelyn, not just me." 

"Well my Harold is never tardy, I can only presume it was your fault." 

"Actually I was up and ready before everyone else. In case you forgot, we have two children? I wanted to make sure they were nice and clean before coming here, that's why we're late." 

"You could've given them bath's here," Alice sighs internally, she would've never heard the end of it if she had brought the girl's over with unwashed hair. "Instead we've now missed out on almost an entire day's worth of activities." 

"It's two o'clock, there's still plenty of time." 

"But-" 

"Take it easy mom, there's plenty of time." Hal cuts in. "Plus we can always stay an extra day." He looks to Alice. "Right, honey?" 

Alice grits her teeth. "Of course, that sounds lovely." 

***

"Girls?" Alice calls as she walks into the living room. 

"Hi mommy!" Betty chirps. 

"Do you two want to come shopping with me?" Her Christmas shopping is done but she just really needs an excuse to leave Hal's family for a bit." 

"I do!" Betty jumps up excitedly. 

"Go get on your coat, baby. We'll leave in a few minutes." She looks towards Polly. "Do you want to come, honey?" 

"Not really, I'm having fun with my barbies. Is that okay?" 

"Of course it is, you don't have to come if you want to." She walks over to her daughter and presses a kiss to her head. "I'll see you later, be good for daddy and your grandparents." 

"I'm always good." Polly insists. "Love you." 

"I love you too, peanut. Let daddy know I have Betty with me, ok?" 

"Ok, mommy." 

She walks over to the front door and finds Betty fully dressed and waiting patiently for her. "You all set?" Betty nods. "Lets go." 

* * *

Alice pushes open the front door, her hands full of shopping bags and Betty trailing close behind her. "Polly!" Betty calls. "Mommy and I bought you a pretzel." 

"Thanks for coming with me, sweetheart." 

"I had fun!" Betty tells her with a grin. 

"I did too, you're a good shopper." 

Evelyn comes walking into the room. "Well finally you're back." 

"I told Hal I was going out." Alice defends. 

"And neglecting your parental responsibilities. I mean honestly, Alice-" 

Alice raises her hand to stop her and turns to Betty. "Honey, why don't you go give Polly her pretzel?" 

Betty scampers off in search of her sister and Alice glares back at Evelyn. "Could you not criticize me in front of my daughter?" 

"Criticizing? All I'm doing is pointing out that you clearly have no regard for anyone else. I mean going shopping in the middle of the day? How irresponsible." 

"I-" 

"Hi honey," Hal grins as he walks into the room. "Betty said you two had fun at the mall." 

"We did." Alice says quietly, her teeth clenching together. 

"Is everything alright?" 

"Your wife decided to abandon her children in the middle of the day." 

Alice scoffs. "Betty was with me!" 

"Well poor little Polly was left here." 

"It's not like I have a vendetta against her, she was playing with her dolls and didn't want to come." 

"I still don't think it's appropriate to leave when you're visiting family." She looks towards Hal, who's staring at the two of them confused. "Harold, what do you think?" 

Alice laughs and looks towards Hal, her arms crossing over her chest. "Yeah, Hal. What do you think?" 

He swallows nervously and makes his way over to Alice. "I don't think Alice was doing it to be rude. She just wanted to do a little extra shopping, and Betty loves to shop. I don't see the harm in that." Alice smiles smugly at Evelyn. "Besides, it's not like we were doing anything important while they were gone." 

Evelyn huffs and storms away. "Go wash up, dinner is almost ready." 

Alice sighs and leans into him, curling her arms around his middle, nuzzling her head into his chest. "Thank you." 

"You're welcome." He presses a kiss to her head. "I'll take these upstairs for you." She watches as he disappears upstairs and she strips her coat off with a sigh. She's really not in the mood to be here all week. 

* * * 

"I'm going to go insane, Hal." Alice whines as she lays down on the bed. "I mean do you not see the way she treats me? Blaming me for being late as if I'm the only one in our family!" 

"I know, honey." 

"We would've been on time but I didn't want to listen to her complain about the girl's not being squeaky clean. She nearly had a canary last time when I told her the girl's bathed the night before." 

"Mom's old fashioned." 

"Yeah well she's a pain in the ass." She buries her head into the pillows and feels Hal's hand start rubbing her back. "And berating me for going out in the middle of the day? I'm sorry I didn't want to stand around and do nothing." 

"I'm with you on that one, I wish I would've tagged along." 

"She started yelling at me in front of Betty." Alice tells him. "I don't care if she yells at me, I'm used to that, but she can't start yelling at me in front of my six year old." 

"Come here." He urges, opening his arms for her. "Maybe cuddling will help you relax?" 

She sighs and rests her head on his chest. "As long as I'm dealing with her for the next few days, I don't think I'll be relaxing at all." 

"Well just think, mom and dad are so excited to see the girl's so they'll probably be willing to get up with them, which means we'll be able to sleep in." 

She smiles. "Well that does sound appealing." She props her head up on her elbow and looks down at him, running her fingers through his hair with her free hand. "Maybe we can have a bath together? De-stress?" She walks her fingers down his arm and smirks a little. "Maybe fool around a little?" 

"Well how can I say no to that?" She grins. She's more than ready to forget about the day and get lost in her husband for a little while. She leans up and presses a long kiss to his lips, letting him deepen it as his fingers run through her hair. "A sharp knock on the door grabs their attention and she groans quietly. "Why don't you go get the bath started? I'll be in in a minute." 

She nods and pecks a kiss to his lips before heading into the en-suite. She's about to start the bath up when she hears Evelyn talking, of course it's her. She presses her ear up to the door to listen, wanting to know what the woman wants now. 

"Hi sweetie... where's Alice?" 

"She's drawing a bath." 

"Figures she'd be doing that instead of anything productive, honestly I don't know-" she doesn't hear any more of what the horrendous woman says, turning on the tap to tune her out. She makes sure the bath is a good temperature and roots around in the cabinet, finding bath salts and some bubble bath. She pours both in, wanting the most relaxing bath possible. 

The door opens and Hal walks in, sighing when he sees the bath. "Sorry, I think I poured in a little too much bubble bath. I just thought it would be something fun." 

"It looks lovely." He tells her shyly. 

She raises an eyebrow at him. "Then how come you look so disappointed?" Her stomach turns nervously. 

"Because mom just asked me to come and watch Miracle on 34th Street with her, dad, and Gertie." 

"Well what did you say?" He looks at her knowingly. "Hal-" she starts to whine. 

"It's a tradition, Alice. Mom, dad, Gertie and I always watch it as a family. You can come watch it too, Marcus is watching it with us." 

She raises an eyebrow at him and lets out a short laugh. "I'll pass." 

"I'm sorry." He walks over to her and rubs his hands down her arms. "Maybe we can do this tomorrow night?" 

"Tomorrow is Christmas Eve, the girls are going to be hyper, we won't have time." 

"I'm sorry, honey." 

"It's fine." She lies. "Go have fun with your family, I'll just read a book." 

"You can still have a bath." He insists. 

"I made it for you and I to enjoy." She frowns. "Go, they're probably waiting on you." 

He nods slowly and walks out of the room, heading downstairs. She pulls the tub plug and feels her eyes well up with tears. This is not how she wanted to spend her holidays. Every single year they're ruined by Hal's horrid family, the only joy being her daughter's. 

She walks out into the bedroom and finds Hal and Evelyn having a hushed conversation. "Can I help you?" Alice questions, tone exhausted. 

"Harold says you don't want to watch the movie with us?" 

"Never been a fan of Miracle on 34th Street, sorry." 

Evelyn holds back a gasp. "It's a classic!" 

Alice shrugs. "I prefer Home Alone and Rudolph The Red Nosed Reindeer, those are classics to me, plus the girls love them." 

"Have the girls seen Miracle on 34th Street?" 

Alice nods. "They're not huge fans of it either." 

"Well, I suppose they're young and don't quite understand it. They probably inherited their bad taste from you," Evelyn quips. "The only reasonable choice you made was marrying our pride and joy." She reaches up to pinch Hal's cheek and he pushes her hand away, looking over at Alice and giving her a look to tell her he's sorry. 

"Isn't Hal the one with bad taste then? If he chose me to be his wife?" Evelyn blinks. "I mean you talk a big game about how I'm so awful and improper, but I must be doing something right because your pride and joy here chose me to spend his life with." She steps closer and opens her mouth to say something else when Hal stops her, hooking an arm around her to put some distance between the two women. 

"Okay, that's enough. Mom, I'll be down in a minute." 

"But-" 

"I'll be down in a minute." Hal repeats. Evelyn heads downstairs with a loud and pointed sigh, Alice rolls her eyes. "Is this what it's going to be like the whole time?" 

Alice's mouth falls open. "She's the one attacking me! I just finally bit back." 

"I'm going to talk to her about that but can you at least try and be civil?" 

Alice sighs. "I am trying Hal, she hates me. That's never going to change. Your dad is the only person in your family I can handle. He's the only one who doesn't fully hate me." 

"Mom doesn't hate you, she's just... particular." 

She rolls her eyes. "Whatever, Hal. Back her up, not me, you always do." 

"Hey I'm on your side. You're my wife." 

"Well then start acting like my husband!" Alice yells. She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. "I need out of here." 

"What?" He watches with a puzzled expression as she slips on her coat. "Where are you going?" 

"I'm going home." 

"What?" His eyes grow wide. "It's Christmas!" 

"I'm not staying there all weekend, I just... I need a few hours away from you and your family. I need a drink, I need a cigarette and I need to not be criticized while I do it." 

"You're coming back though?" 

"Of course. I wouldn't miss the girls' Christmas." She assures him, grabbing the car keys from the dresser. "I'll be here when you wake up." 

"What should I tell them?" 

She shrugs. "They're going to lose it on me anyway, just tell them I forgot something at home." She moves to walk past him but he catches her elbow, she turns back to him, seeing his face soften. 

"Please drive safe, I want you home in one piece." 

"I will." She promises, pecking a kiss to his cheek. "I'll see you in the morning." 

* * *

She doesn't exactly know how or why she ended up in the Whyte Wyrm, but for some reason that's where she decided to go when she arrived back in Riverdale. 

She hasn't been to the bar in years, ever since Hal put a ring on her finger, but nothing's changed. 

"Get me another one, Hogeye?" He nods. She hasn't even drank the third shot of tequila yet but he's not going to question her. 

"Should probably slow down, I remember how easily they affect you." A deep voice says from behind her and a shiver runs downs her spine. She'd know that voice anywhere. 

She whips around and finds none other than FP Jones standing there, staring at her with a smug smirk on his face. 

"FP?" She stares at him stunned. "I... I thought you were-" 

"In the army?" She nods. He sighs and sits down on the stool next to her, flagging down Hogeye for a beer. "Been out for almost seven years now." 

"I haven't seen you in so long." 

"You still look good," he tells her, staring her up and down. "not that I'm surprised." 

"So do you, I like the beard." 

He chuckles, taking a sip from his drink. "Thanks." His hand reaches out to twirl the ends of her hair. "I'm into the short hair." 

"Thank you." 

"Makes you look more mature." 

"Well I'm twenty eight, I hope I look mature." 

"Crazy how fast time passes." 

Alice nods. "Ten years." He chuckles. "What are you laughing about, mister?" 

"Just can't believe you're sitting next to me right now. I didn't think I'd ever see you again." 

"Same here. I never thought you'd come back here." 

"Well when I left the army I came back here to pick up my stuff and I ran into Gladys-" 

"You mean one of the many Vixen's you were screwing in high school?" 

He smirks a little. "Yeah, her." 

"Go on." 

"Anyway, I ran into her and we started seeing each other. We were planning on moving but she got pregnant so that kind of put a wrench in our plans." 

Her eyes widen. "You have kids?" 

He nods. "Two. Six and one." 

"My daughter is six." Alice tells him. 

"You have a daughter?" 

She nods. "Two, Polly's seven and Elizabeth is six." 

"Why are you here and not with them?" 

"Shouldn't I be asking you the same question?" 

He smirks. "Just finished my shift, thought I'd grab a drink before heading home." 

"Well we're supposed to be spending Christmas in Greendale with Hal and his family but I needed away from them so I came here." 

"You drove almost two hours to come get drunk in a bar?" 

"Believe me, if you met his family you'd leave too." 

"That bad, huh?" 

She nods. "His mother criticizes my every move. My parenting, my hair, my clothes, everything." 

"What does Hal do about it?" 

"Nothing usually, God forbid he'd say something and risk not being the family jewel." She downs the shot in front of her and flags down Hogeye for another. 

"Shouldn't you slow down? You've got a long drive ahead of you." She glares at him and he laughs. "Nevermind, have as many as you'd like. It's on me." 

"You don't have to do that, FP." 

"It's Christmas time. Plus it's not everyday your still hot ex girlfriend walks into the same bar as you." 

She blushes. "Were we ever actually boyfriend and girlfriend? Was that ever established?" 

"Maybe not out loud but in my mind that's what you were." 

"Wow, you've been a softie all these years and I'm just now finding out?" 

"Becoming a dad changed things for me, I guess." 

"The dad look is very sexy on you." 

"The dad look?" 

"Beard, flannel, combed back hair. Screams hot dad to me." 

"I think you've had a little too much to drink there, Smith." 

"Cooper now." She corrects. 

He shrugs. "You'll always be Alice Smith to me." 

She experimentally slides her hand towards his, just to see if he'll pull away. He doesn't though, just flips it over and lets her link their fingers. It's still the same tight grip, large calloused palms against her soft ones, long fingers that stroke across her knuckles. 

"I've missed you." Alice quietly admits. 

"I know. I've missed you too, Al." 

"Do you have to go home?" 

He swallows hard and shakes his head. "No, I can stay a bit." 

"Good." She squeezes his hand a little tighter and meets his eyes, finding the same boy she's been head over heels for her whole life. 

His eyes flicker down to her lips and back up quickly. He's dying to know if her lips still feel the same against his, if she still tastes the same, if his heart still beats a little faster when she runs her fingers through his hair. 

She laughs and it catches him off guard. "What?" 

"You want to kiss me." 

He feels his face heat up. "What? Do not." 

"Mhm." She smirks. "It's a shame you won't admit it because I was going to let you." 

"You were?" 

She nods slowly. "I wanna know what your beard feels like." 

He chuckles, she's definitely tipsy. "Hal doesn't have a beard?" 

She scoffs. "He can't grow one." 

"Do you want me to kiss you, Alice?" He moves closer to her, his dark eyes staring into bright blue. 

She nods slowly, her heart starting to beat faster. "Please." 

That's all the confirmation he needs and he leans in, brushing a gentle kiss to her lips, and even just the faintest ghost of a kiss has her whole body lighting up. 

She pulls him closer when he starts to pull away. "More." She whispers, diving back in for another, longer, kiss. 

Her lips are still so soft against his, and she doesn't even have to run her fingers through her hair this time, his heart has been racing a mile a minute since he laid eyes on her. 

"Can we?" She whispers between kisses. 

"Can we what?" 

"Sex." She murmurs, pressing her lips to his again. 

He sighs and and gently pushes her away. "I don't think that's a good idea, Alice." 

"Why?" 

"We're both married, with kids." 

"It doesn't have to mean anything." The hand not holding his comes down to rest high on his thigh. 

"You're drunk." 

"Am not." She stretches out her arms and brings her fingertips to the tip of her nose repeatedly. "See? Perfect. I'm fine." He chuckles. "Do you want to?" 

"Fuck, Alice, of course I want to. But I don't want you to end up hating me." He's dreamed of seeing her again, of kissing her again, making love to her again. But they both have separate lives now, and he doesn't want to sabotage hers. 

"I could never hate you." She leans closer and presses a kiss to the corner of his mouth. 

He cups her face in his hands and tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. He sighs. "I've missed you so much." 

"I've missed you too." 

He leans in again and kisses her, savouring the feel of her lips on his. She melts right into it, her body leaning so close to him he's scared she'll slip off her stool. 

She nips at his bottom lip with her teeth and he opens his mouth, letting her deepen the kiss. Her mouth still tastes the same and when he closes his eyes and curls his fingers in her hair it feels like not time has passed at all. 

"Come with me." He mumbles against her lips, stealing one last kiss before taking her hand in his. 

"Where are we going?" 

"To my office." 

"Your office?" Her eyebrow raises in intrigue. 

"I'm the Serpent King, I've got my own office now." 

"Serpent King? Impressive." 

He flashes a smile her way and leads them upstairs, ignoring the stares he's receiving from others in the bar. They won't say a word, it's one of the perks of being the King. 

He opens the door and gestures for her to walk in before following and locking the door behind them. 

The room is a decent size, but scarcely furnished. A mini fridge, a desk and chair, a couch and a pool table are all that reside in the room. "I think you need to hire a decorator." 

"I have what I need, I don't really care how it looks. Besides it's not like I live here." 

"How gross is that couch?" 

He chuckles. "Not gross at all, you're safe to sit. I put it in here for Gladys when she was pregnant with our littlest one." 

She sits down on the couch and nervously plays with her fingers. "I... I don't know how to do this." 

He walks over to her and kneels down in front of her, placing his hands on her knees. Her own hand comes down to hold his. "We don't have to do anything, we can just talk if you want?" 

"No!" She quickly says, a little too eager. "I want to, I just... I've had two kids, I'm married, I'm not the same girl I was the last time I saw you. I don't know how to have a hookup anymore." 

"Neither do I. We'll figure it out together. If this is still what you want to do?" 

"It is." She assures him. "What about you?" 

He nods and joins her on the couch. "I want to." 

She places her hands on his face and slowly leans in to kiss him. He lets her have control over it, lets her deepen it. Her fingers slide up into his hair and pull lightly at the strands, earning a soft moan from him. 

She hooks one of her legs over his to push closer to him and his hand slides up, landing on her butt and palming it gently through her dark jeans. 

Her own hands push off his flannel and slip under his t-shirt, tracing along his abdomen and feeling the warmth of his skin underneath her palm. "Off." She whispers against his lips. 

He catches on and tugs his shirt over his head, watching with amusement as her eyes light up. "Well I'm glad to see you got some meat on your bones. You were always such a skinny thing." She traces her fingertip appreciatively over him, feeling the hard muscle of his stomach. "You look so good." She kisses him hungrily, her tongue pushing past his lips to play with his own. 

"So do you." He tells her, biting gently at her bottom lip and making her smile. 

His hand moves from her ass and up under her blouse, immediately grasping one of her breasts in his large hand. She arches into his touch, wanting more. He reaches behind her and unclips her bra before slipping his hands out from under her blouse and pulling it over her head. 

She slowly pulls her arms out of her bra and lets it fall away, pressing her chest to FP's and kissing him again so she doesn't have to face her embarrassment. 

His fingertips trail up her sides, just barely grazing the sides of her breasts. There's so many emotions running through his head but he knows he can't voice any of them. This is just a one time thing, something that'll never happen again. 

He pulls his lips away and presses his forehead against hers, eyes drifting down to her breasts. She raises her arms to cover herself and he frowns. "You're beautiful." 

She blushes. "I'm not seventeen anymore." 

"Neither am I and that's okay." He takes her hands in his and pulls them away from her chest. "You're so fucking gorgeous, Alice." He leans his head down and peppers her breasts in kisses, catching her off guard when he pulls one of her nipples into his mouth. 

She moans softly, head lolling back against the arm of the couch. She takes his hand in hers and pushes it downwards, hoping he catches on. 

He does and he starts unbuttoning her jeans as she pulls off his belt. He chuckles. "You a little impatient?" 

She nods. "I need you." 

He works on her jeans faster and she lifts her hips to help him pull them off of her. "Lay back." He instructs, voice soft. 

She obliges and lays back on the couch, closing her eyes momentarily as she lays there completely naked besides her underwear, all too aware of FP kneeling between her legs. His hand skims up her leg and comes to a stop high up on her thigh. She feels his fingers tracing her skin and she opens her eyes as he presses a kiss there, finding him so intrigued by the large snake tattoo on her thigh. “I thought you would of gotten rid of it?” 

She shrugs. “Snakes don’t shed their skin so easily.” He grins at her and kisses her hard, fingers still tracing her tattoo. 

She feels his breath against her pulse point before he starts trailing his kisses down her body. Giving every inch of her attention. 

He presses a sucking kiss to her hipbone and her hips buck involuntarily. He’s always known just how to make her shake. 

She feels his fingers pulling the side of her panties down and feels him press another kiss to her body. He slowly pulls the garment down her legs and she hears him toss it to the floor. 

She keeps her eyes screwed shut until she feels his warm breath fan against where she's wanting him most. She opens her eyes just in time to see him lower his head and press a kiss to her inner thigh. She gasps softly and his eyes flicker up to meet hers as he wraps his lips around her clit. 

Her eyes fall shut in pleasure and she reaches down to hold his hair, needing something to keep her grounded. 

He licks her slowly, softly, savouring the way she tastes because he knows he won't get another chance.

He lifts his hand and slips two fingers inside her, curling them the way he remembers her liking. Her back arches and a moan tumbles past her lips. 

"FP..." she whimpers, fingers tightening in his hair. He can feel her tightening around his fingers, and the sound of her breathing becoming more ragged tells him she's close. He swirls soft circles around her clit with his tongue and she's falling apart. His name repeatedly slipping past her lips as he works her through it. 

He waits until she's calmed down a little to move up the couch. "I... you... wow." She breathes out, leaning her head up to capture his lips. 

He presses another kiss to her lips before pulling away and walking over to the desk. 

"What are you doing?" 

"Looking for a condom." He answers, opening a drawer. 

"You don't need one." She tells him shyly. He raises an eyebrow at her and walks over to her. "I'm clean and I'm on the pill." 

For a moment she's worried the moment is ruined but he just smiles a little and shucks off his jeans and boxers. 

She feels her whole body throb with want as she stares at him. It's been years since she last saw FP naked and her body still reacts the same way. 

"I'm clean too." He assures her, joining her on the couch again and hovering over her. 

"Well then get to it." She urges, hooking a leg around his hip. 

He chuckles. "Still so impatient." He kisses her slowly as he presses himself against her. It's been so long since they've been together like this but as he slowly pushes inside her, it's like they're seventeen again and having yet another stolen moment, the possibility of being caught at any moment looking over them. 

She clings onto him as he seats himself fully inside her and he gives her a moment to adjust. The feeling of him inside her is still just as overwhelming as it was all those years ago. 

He presses a kiss to her throat, beard tickling her skin and making her shiver. She rocks her hips against him, telling him she's ready, that she needs him. 

He draws his hips back and pushes into her slowly, letting the feeling overtake them both. His palm comes to rest on her tattoo and she feels a well off emotions rise in her. 

"I've missed you so much." Alice croaks out, just before a strangled moan falls off her lips as he reaches just the right spot. "There." She whimpers, pulling him tighter to her. 

"You feel so good." He whispers, dipping his head down and pressing a kiss to her neck. 

"So do you." She whimpers, nails scratching along his back as he elicits feelings in her body only he ever managed to. 

She falls apart first, clinging onto him as he follows her over the edge. The sinfully sexy sound of his deep moans as his hips buck against hers, something that will forever be implanted in her brain. 

He pulls out with a final kiss to her lips and moves to lay beside her, instead he tumbled to the floor with an audible thud. 

She stifles a laugh and looks down at him. “Are you okay?” He nods his head and reaches up his hand for her to take, yanking her down with him when she does. She laughs with him and feels his arms curl around her. 

“Well we may not look the same as we did in high school but at least one thing never changed.” She looks up at him with a curious look. “We’re still amazing at that.” 

She smiles and swats his chest. “Yes, we are.” 

Her hand falls to his side, tracing the serpent tattoo she knows by memory, the one identical to hers. “Another thing that hasn’t changed, your tattoo is still sexy as hell.” 

“Says you, miss thigh tat.” 

She lets out a giggle and cuddles closer to him. “I needed to be able to hide it.” 

“Mhm, I think you just wanted to drive me crazy.” 

“Well that too.” She shrugs, fingers now tracing the jellybean on his chest. “What’s this for?” 

“My daughter. We call her Jellybean.” 

She smiles. “That’s cute.” 

“I have another one on my back for my son. He always wears this crown beanie so I got a crown tatted on me for him.” He grins as he talks about his kids and it makes her heart swell. “He drew it himself, it’s pretty cute.” 

“That’s so sweet. Who knew the Serpent King was such a softie.” She ruffles his hair and he chuckles. 

“Yeah well don’t go telling anyone, you’ll blow my cover.” She feels his fingers start to comb through her hair and they’re silent for a bit until he opens his mouth and speaks softly. “Alice, I-“ 

By the tone of his voice she knows whatever he’s about to say will bring up too many emotions, too many things that don’t fit in with what this is. 

She cuts him off with a finger to his lips, his eyebrows knit together in confusion. “Words never did us any good. Lets just... be.” 

“Be?” She nods and rests her head on his chest. He presses a kiss to her hair and tightens his arms around her. “Yeah. Lets just be.” 

* * *

Alice tries to be as quiet as possible as she opens up the front door of the Cooper House. She had left FP twenty minutes later and had drove home to take a quick shower, not wanting to risk getting caught by any of Hal’s family. 

She heads upstairs, tip toeing down the hall to peak into the girl’s room. She opens the door as quietly as possible and sees them both fast asleep. Confident that she hasn’t woken anyone by coming home she closes the bedroom door again and heads down to she and Hal’s room. 

She opens the door and slips inside, shutting it behind her and dropping her coat and purse on the floor. 

“Finally!” Hal whispers, causing her to jump. 

“Jesus, you scared me.” She walks over to her suitcase and pulls out a pair of pyjamas. “I didn’t know you were awake.” 

“I’ve been in and out of sleep. I was worried about you.” 

“I’m okay.” She assures him, changing into her pyjamas and pulling back the covers to join him in bed. “I went to the bar and then I went home to take a shower.” 

“You do know there’s a shower here right?” 

“I didn’t want to wake anyone up by having one though, it just made more sense to shower at home.” 

“You’re feeling better though?” 

She nods and cuddles up close to his side. “Yeah I just needed a break. In case you haven’t noticed your mother and I don’t get along.” 

He laughs and curls his arms around her. “I think I caught on.” He presses a kiss to her head. “I’m going to talk to her about that in the morning. And I’m going to start backing you up.” 

“I get why it’s hard for you, honey. I mean, she’s your mom. I may not like the woman but I know you’re close, I don’t want to be the reason that changes.” 

“You’re my wife, Alice. She may be my mom but she can’t treat you like dirt constantly, especially not in front of the girls.” 

“Thank you, Hal.” She leans her head up and puckers her lips for a kiss. 

“I love you.” 

She swallows the lump in her throat, guilt making an ugly appearance and the weight of what she did crashing down on her like a ton of bricks. “I love you, too.” She buries her head in his chest and wills away the feeling. 

How could she be so stupid? How could she go and cheat on her husband just because her mother in law insulted her? How could-

Their bedroom door opens and small figure comes bursting in, catching both of their attention. “Hi, baby,” Alice coos, looking over at her youngest crying in their doorway, the little girl’s bottom lip quivering as she stares at her parents. “What’s wrong?” 

“I had a bad dream.” Hal and Alice frown at each other and Alice slips out of bed, walking over to their daughter and scooping her up into her arms. Betty clings on tight, crying into her shoulder. 

“It’s okay, baby. You’re alright, mommy’s got you.” She rubs her back to soothe her and presses kisses to her head. “Do you want to tell me what happened in the dream?” 

Hal walks over to them and places his hand over Alice’s on Betty’s back, both trying to soothe their crying daughter. 

“A- a monster came and it... it.” She’s too worked up to get out anything else and she buries her little head in the crook of Alice’s neck. 

“It’s okay, honey.” Hal speaks. “There’s no monsters, it was just a bad dream. Mommy and I won’t let anything happen to you.” 

“Promise?” 

Hal sticks out his pinky to her and Betty locks hers with his. “I pinky promise.” 

Alice smiles at them. “Do you want to sleep with me and daddy tonight?” Betty nods, clinging onto Alice tighter. 

Alice places her in the middle of the bed, where she always likes to be whenever she comes to sleep with them. There’s been countless times when they’ve woken up to the little girl between them, having crept into their room quietly in the middle of the night. 

The girl smiles as both her parents crawl into bed beside her and she curls up against Alice, throwing her arms and legs around her. “Daddy,” Betty whispers. “You have to cuddle too.” 

“Right, right, my bad.” He curls his arms around the two of them. 

“Love you.” Betty tells them. 

“We love you too, honey.” Alice says. 

Her guilt starts to bubble up again and Hal notices. “Are you alright?” He questions quietly. 

She nods and looks down at Betty snuggled up to her. She flashes him a smile. “I’m perfect.”


End file.
